Simply
by Caramelsmiles
Summary: A silly love story about Alice and Peter.
1. Chapter 1:white rabbit

Alice woke up to the sounds of someone snoring. Snoring?

Confused Alice turned over in her bed to see what (or who) it was. When she did her jaw dropped in shock and then anger.

It was Peter White.

Mouth open and _drooling_ -drooling!-on her pillow. How gross!

"Peter!"Alice yelled and almost immediately Peter's red eyes flew open. He even wore his glasses to bed. How messed up. How dorky. And this was the guy who was supposedly in love with her?

Alice let out a huff of disgust.

"Oh darrrling,you're awake!"Peter cried happily and lunged forward towards Alice with his arms wide open. Alice couldn't help herself and she screamed.

Peter fell to the ground, having rolled off the bed after Alice whacked him in the side of the head with the vial that contained the medicine of hearts. The vial was as hard as a diamond and Alice was pleased that it had taken Peter out that quick.

"Oh,Alice!My love,how could you hurt me so?"Peter's eyes were teary as he looked at her reproachfully.

Alice only glared. "How dare you,Peter? How dare you! You snuck into my bed? What a creepy thing to do!"

"Creepy is it? Alice,I was only trying to keep you warm! When I came in to check on you, you looked so cold!"

Oh god,Alice felt so repulsed right now.

"Get out! Get out!"Alice screamed as loud as she could and began throwing whatver she could get her hands on at him. Socks. Lamps. Anything.

Looking quite terrified Peter scampered out of the room, crying, "Well you certainly woke up on the wrong side of the bed, Alice dear!"

Before he left he quickly added, "By the way I love youuuuu!"

Alice slammed the door behind him and then slumped to the floor, just _fuming_. How could Peter invade on her personal privacy like that? How dare he be such a pervert! But even as she thought those things and even as her rage simmered like soup on the stove top she felt a heat rising up her until her face was red hot with embarrassment.

Peter was just so caring at times. And he had slept in her bed..it made Alice feel as if he were her husband and she was his angry, nagging wife. Still blushing and embarrassed and smiling, Alice stood up and began tidying up the room.


	2. Chapter 2:festival

After grabbing a tart for breakfast, Alice hurried off to where she worked in town at a local bookstore. She didn't really do any work however. Well if you counted standing around and reading books, yeah then she worked and she got paid for it too.

As she ran through the palace, not wanting to be late, there was a small hope deep inside her that she might get to see Peter. Oh god, what was she even thinking? Why would she want to see Peter anyway? He was just another creepy pervert with rabbit ears.

But still she hoped, and was delighted to see Peter waiting for her by the front of the palace. When he saw her he smiled brightly and waved at her excitedly.

He's so loyal, Alice thought, suddenly feeling soft. I'm so mean to him and yet...oh her heart did ache. But she couldn't help but smile stupidly and wave back at Peter. To be mean to him would be like kicking a faithful dog.

"Hi Alice! You look especially beautiful today! You always look especially beautiful but even more so today!"

"Shut up Peter!" Alice said, dropping her smile and her waving arms. "I'm not beautiful!"

"Oh, but Alice you are! You're beautiful like a blossoming rose."

What a weirdo. But Alice still felt flattered despite herself.

"I'm off to work! See you later, Peter."

"Wait, I was going to tell you that all the shops in town are closed today!"

"What? Why?"

"Because there's going to be a festival today?"

"A festival? Really! "Alice was excited.

"Yes, a festival. I was going to ask if you wanted to go together?"

"Go together?"Alice was struck silent. She wanted to say no way, but did she really?

She smiled at him, "Sure, let's go. It will be fun!"

Peter was happy and shouted, "Yay!"

Alice's face flamed at his enthusiasm and she glanced down for a moment, feeling embarrassed.

Peter took her hand in his and said with a wide, cheerful smile. "Come on Alice! Let's go! To the festival!"

"Don't grab my hand like that!"Alice snapped at him and yanked her hand away from his, her embarrassment disappearing. Without another word she began stomping towards town, Peter right on her heels.

He was humming softly, a smile on his face. Seeing him smile sort of made Alice want to smile too, but not really. She just prayed that the festival wouldn't become a disaster.

"Alice?"Peter said.

"What is it?"

"I love you."

Argh! Why was she blushing?! This wasn't a romance novel!"Don't lie!"

Peter was shocked. "I'm not lying! I really do love you Alice!"

"Tch, "Alice dismissed him with a wave of her hand. She was dismayed at how fast her heart was beating.

"Alice.."Peter sounded sad but Alice ignored him. He should be grateful she was even going to the festival with him.

They walked in silence for some moments until Peter suddenly said

"Here love, I'll carry you so that you don't have to walk!"

Then before Alice could react Peter had scooped her up in his arms princess style.

"Wha-what are you doing!? Put me down!"yelled Alice, her face on fire.

Peter paid Alice no heed and proceeded to carry her the rest of the way. After a few moments Alice stopped fighting against it and just rested her head against his chest, hiding her face so that he couldn't see how fiercely she was blushing.


	3. Chapter 3:kiss

Alice was just amazed at the festival. It was so lively and there were booths everywhere that sold practically everything.

"Wow! It's so cool!"Alice exclaimed and Peter smiled at her. "Come on Peter, let's go look at that strange thing there!"

To Peter's surprise Alice grabbed his hand and dragged him to a booth where a strange fish was on display.

"Peter, isn't it so weird looking!?"asked Alice in a delighted voice.

"Y-yes,"Peter mumbled, not really understanding what he was saying. All he could think of was how Alice had grabbed his hand. And how she was still holding it. It was so warm and small and delicate.

"Your hand is so perfect,"Peter whispered and Alice looked up at him with confusion.

"Huh? Did you say something?"she asked curiously.

Peter didn't want to ruin the moment. "No, my sweet rose. I didn't." He stared at her dreamily and gave her hand a squeeze.

Immediately Alice let go of Peter's hand like it was on fire and jumped back from him. "Ew! Why are you so weird sometimes Peter?! And don't call me a sweet rose. That sounds so creepy!" Alice gave a shiver.

That shiver could only mean one thing. Alice was cold! Peter gasped. How could he have not noticed earlier. "Alice, my love! Are you cold?"

Before Alice could answer someone threw a coat around her shoulders and pulled her into a sort of hug. It was Blood Dupre!

Before Peter's incredulous eyes Blood threw a arm possessives around her, holding her against his chest and smiling down at her like a fiend.

"Oh, young lady I didnt expect to see you here," purred Blood. Alice blushed.

Fury flooded Peter and hot jealousy. His eyes twitched. Blood needed to die! But just as he was pulling out his gun the strange fish that had been on display suddenly began thrashing and shaking. Then it abruptly grew in size and broke the tank, glass and water flying everywhere.

Everyone watched in shocked and silent amazement as the fish continues to twitch and then morphed into a man.

"You're so handsome!"gasped Alice.

What?! Peter and Blood both shot glares at the mystery man.

The man smiled smugly. "I know. Come here, doll. Give me a kiss!"

Without another word Alice broke out of bloods hold and walked towards the man.

Peter grabbed her arm. "No my love! Don't do it!"he begged desperately.

"I have to,"Alice whispered, and shook his arm off.

Peter burst into tears and fell on the ground, despairing. "Alice! Nooooo!"

The fish man smiled and closed his eyes as Alice leaned her face towards him and then... kissed him on the cheek.

"What! No! Kiss me on the lips!"

"Don't get greedy!"replied Alice snarkily. "You got to be a million times handsomer if you want that."

The fish man only stared at her and struggled to form a sentence. No one had ever told him he wasn't handsome enough.

"Yes, like me," drawled Blood and stepped forward slowly and elegantly. He flashed Alice a smile. "Come on, Alice don't be shy."

"No, you're not that handsome," Alice said in a monotone voice.

Peter triumphed at the look of shock and rejection on Blood's face.

"Come on, Peter. Let's go,"Alice declared.

"Of course, my love!"Peter chirped and as the two of them walked off he flashed Blood and the fish man smug smirks. They glared back at him and flipped him the bird simultaneously.

Alice and Peter continued to walk around, stopping at various booths to buy different sorts of candies and drinks and to play different games. They talked and chatted amiably. It was a fun time for the both of them.

After a long while of walking Alice got tired and wanted to sit down. After having found a bench to sit at, Peter said in a quiet, almost nervous voice.

"Alice, are you having fun?"

"I am. Are you?"

"Anytime I spend with you is fun."

Alice was pleased and looked away, trying to hide her smile.

"You know Alice, I love you a lot."

"Do you?"

"I really do. You're fantastic, Alice. So fantastic."

Then he grabbed Alice's chin with two glove covered fingers and tilted her face towards him.

"Peter..?! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kiss you Alice."

"What? Peter,you-"

And then Peter's lips were on hers and Alice did not speak. Because she was kissing him back.

"Whoa,whoa,whoa! Alice and the prime minister are a couple! I didn't know that!" There was a clicking sound.

Alice and Peter broke apart to see Boris, the Cheshire cat gawking at them. He was holding up a cellphone and he turned it so that they could see the screen. It was a picture of Peter and Alice kissing.

"That picture is just going to look great on my blog," Boris told them, snapping the cellphone shut.

"Boris,you can't post that!" Alice pleaded.

"Hunh? But why? Do you not want anyone to know that you and the Prime minister are a thing now?"Boris looked confused.

"Of course not!" Alice yelled and Peter's eyes snapped toward her. Alice didn't notice and continued, "Please, Boris! Do you know how embarrassing it would be if people found out about me and Peter? I'd be so ashamed to show my face I public."

"Alice?" Peter's voice was quiet and Alice looked at him and her heart dropped.

What had she said? How could she have been so hurtful? But Alice was too humiliated to say anything else and then turned and ran off.

There was a silence and then Boris hesitantly said, "So what's going on?"

Peter only walked away, slowly, his head hanging and his mouth turned downward.


	4. Chapter 4:Rift

Alice kept running until she reached a bench and then she had to ask herself why she had been running. What had she been running form? She didn't know, but her heart was beating so fast and she wasn't sure if it was because of how hard she'd just been exercising right now or because of something else...Nope! Definitely the exercise. Alice was not falling in love. She refused to fall in love. To fall in love would be the stupidest thing a person could do. The stupidest thing she could do.

And she had the most horrible feeling that she was falling in love with Peter ,or about to fall in love. She didn't want to, but if someone loved you so much like that, how was it possible to not return those feelings?

She didn't know what to do. She could make him hate her, and then she would grow to hate him and ...yes, it would all work out in the end. Alice smiled happily. She didn't want to fall in love.

Then she stood up, wiped away that odd tear that had been pooling at the corner of her eye and began walking back to hearts castle, prepared for her new mission. To freeze over Peter's heart and turn his love for her into pure and aching hatred.

When Alice arrived back at the castle she saw that Vivaldi was sulking.

"What's the matter? "Alice asked, concerned.

"Nothing, nothing," Vivaldi muttered. "We are not hurt at all that you left us alone to go to the festival with that dratted Peter White!"

"Oh...sorry Vivaldi,"Alice smiled sheepishly, "We can go together right now then, if you want to of course."

Vivaldi instantly perked up and she smiled broadly at Alice and hugged her. "Brilliant! Alice, you are a dear! Come,let us go roght now!"

She grabbed Alice and off they went, Vivaldi excited and Alice smiling sheepishly.

On their way to town they passed by Peter. Alice's heart stopped, but Peter merely glanced at them and kept walking. Her heart hurt just a bit. She felt so shafted.

They had fun together at the fair, Vivaldi and Alice. When Vivaldi needed to go do something quick(something that Vivali obviously didn't want Alice around for as she told Alice to just sit and wait for her)Alice pulled out her cellphone to check out Boris's blog. It was easy to find as it was the only blog in wonderland and it was titled:The life of a Cheshire Cat,Boris Style!

She rolled her eyes at that even as she smiled and then checked out the latest posting:

24 posting:Post for today

 _Today was a good day so far. I went to the festival and tried a lot of new foods from chocolate catnip and strawberry milk tea. Yum! But then something happened that made my day turn blue. (Boo...:( )_

 _My best friend and soon to be girlfriend Arisu Rideru(I don't want to use her real name here so to respect her privacy. ) got mad at me. I did something that made her mad and then she ran away. But she did something that made me mad too. (I caught her cheating on me.) So are we even?I don't know if I should apologise or not. I want us to be friends again._

Below the blog was a lot of comments. Thousands in fact and it made Alice's head boggle. She skimmed over some of the comments and here were some that caught her eye.

" _Don't apologise to that beyotchee. Go out with me!"_

 _"Are you talking about that outsider? She's a pile of shittakee mushrooms."_

 _"Ew,Arise Rideru. What a nerd alert!"_

Alice was just shocked by the comments. The people of wonderland hated her that much? But at least Boris hadn't posed the pic of her and Peter kissing. That would have been embarrassin.

"Hi Alice,looking at my blog?"

Alice looked up to see Boris sucking a lollipop as he smiled down at her.

"Ah! Boris! Hi!" Alice was flustered and quickly turned off her cellphone.

"You were,weren't ya? What do you think of it? Great,right?"

"Uh,yes."

"So hey do you forgive me for making you angry? I'm real sorry,you know."

Alice smiled, "There's nothing to be sorry for and I would forgive you for anything. You're my friend,Boris."

Boris grinned at her, "Thanks Alice. You're the best."

Then he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Immediately Alice's cheeks flamed with colour.

"Boris,what are you doing?"

"Kissing your cheek."

"Don't do that again."

Boris smiled at how flustered and embarrassed Alice was and then leaned up close to her and still grinning,asked, "Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Boris..ngh!"Alice's face grew hotter as Boris pinned her down on the bench with his body.

"Wow,Alice,you look so cute like this,"Boris told her and Alice struggled.

"Boris,please stop!"

"What's going on here?"

Alice looked to the side and drew in a startled breath. It was Peter,glaring at them.

"Peter!"

"Nevermind,don't answer the question. I know what's going on,"Peter replied coldly.

'What's going on?"

"Just you playing with hearts and flirting like you always do. Like a whore,"peter growled and then stomping his foot he announced, "Alice Liddell,the two of us are over now and forever!Good bye!"

Then Peter walked off.


	5. Chapter 5:Confession

A whore?! Had Peter honestly just called Alice a whore!?

How could he say such a thing? Alice's feelings were hurt and she tried not to cry. She thought Peter loved her but she guessed she was wrong. It wasn't even her fault Boris had pinned her down and now Peter was mad at her!

But she didn't want him to be mad at her.

It was at that very moment that Alice pleasance Liddell realized she was in love with Peter. Like actually in love. Not fan girl love or omfg he's so hot love but actual and simple love. The type of love that you would get married for even. She had never wanted to get married before.

"Get offa me Boris!"Alice yelled as she tossed Boris off of her. He went flying and Alice jumped off the bench and began running off to find Peter.

She found him eventually. He was at a booth that sold napkins and was staring stormily at a napkin with a heart print.

"Peter!" Alice yelled. "Peter! I love you!"

Peter turned to look at her and he glared icily and turned up his nose. "Hmph, you say you love me? Well it is too late now, Alice. My heart has moved on."

"Has it?" Alice stated at him with shock and a touch of sorrow.

A nearby music booth began playing the song burn by usher.

"Yes it has,"Peter declared dramatically. "I don't love you anymore Alice! I don't! Even if you were to die I would not cry I would not-"

Peter broke into tears and began sobbing, "actually I would cry if you died Alice. I would! You're the love of my life!"

"Peter..."Alice stepped forward to place her hand on Peters shoulder.

"No!"yelled Peter and he slapped her hand away. "Don't touch me. I love you but all you ever give me is pain so I have to forget about you! I'm moving on Alice! So let me be!"

"I-i can't!"cried Alice. "I love you too much."

"As do I."

Peter smiled at Alice sadly, but he still walked away and Alice was all alone.


	6. Chapter 6:Chasing

Alice had looked so heartbroken that it had broken Peter'sheart. How could he be so cruel? But how could Alice be so cruel?  
She deserves it is what Peter told himself angrily in his head. But ALICE!  
How could he have been so mean?! He was such a terrible person. He should run back and apologize right now but he couldn't bring himself to. He couldn't. He didn't want to be Alice's plaything...but maybe he did. Nononono. He had more pride than that. He did. He did. He did!  
Fuck it all and fuck turned around and began running back to where Alice was to apologize and makeup. Maybe even make out. His heart thumped at the thought.  
He spotted Alice just up ahead, amidst a crowd of people, her blue ribbon blowing gently in the wind. Alice!  
Oh she looked so tragic, so beautiful, a young girl alone and heartbroken... Such a picturesque sight and the fact that it was Alice turned Peter on.  
He opened his mouth to call her name when-  
"Yo Alice."  
It was that mangy Cheshire Cat. Peters blood boiled like a pot of soup on the oven.  
"Will ya marry me?"  
What?! Peter could hardly believe his ears but of course Alice would reject him. Didn't she love him after all? She had said so herself.  
"Yes."  
Yes?! Alice had accepted?! It couldn't be.  
"Cool." The Cheshire Cat was ectastic. "The weddings tomorrow, yeah?"  
"Yes." Alice sounded so blank, but she had said yes.  
"Awesome. I'm gonna post this on my blog and invite everyone to our wedding."  
"Okay."  
Emptiness. Emptiness.  
That's all Peter could feel right now. Yet this was his fault. His fault alone for rejecting Alice. Had he not done so Alice would not be getting married to the Cheshire Cat.  
At that moment the Cheshire Cat looked over and saw Peter standing there.  
Then he smirked and Peter lost it.  
Alice was his!  
He stepped forward and yelled, "Alice is mine! She will never marry the likes of a mangy cur like you. I love her!"  
"Peter?!"Alice was surprised.  
They looked at each other. In the dist ace Peter could hear someone playing a tragic tune on a violin. It was so fitting.  
"How could you Alice? Say that you would marry him?"  
"But Peter my heart was so broken. I had to say yes!"  
"Alice you have betrayed me. You always do. But it doesn't matter. I'll always love you no matter what. So please call off your engagement and marry me instead."  
"She can't."  
The Cheshire Cat stepped forward, his eyes stormy and glaring.  
Then he grabbed Alice, opened up a portal and pulled her into it.  
The portal closed and they were gone.  
An Peter was all alone.


	7. Chapter 7:proposal

Alice had looked so heartbroken that it had broken Peter'sheart. How could he be so cruel? But how could Alice be so cruel?

She deserves it is what Peter told himself angrily in his head. But ALICE!

How could he have been so mean?! He was such a terrible person. He should run back and apologize right now but he couldn't bring himself to. He couldn't. He didn't want to be Alice's plaything...but maybe he did. Nononono. He had more pride than that. He did. He did. He did!

Curse it all and curse his turned around and began running back to where Alice was to apologize and makeup. Maybe even kiss. His heart thumped at the thought.

He spotted Alice just up ahead, amidst a crowd of people, her blue ribbon blowing gently in the wind. Alice!

Oh she looked so tragic, so beautiful, a young girl alone and heartbroken... Such a picturesque sight and the fact that it was Alice turned Peter on.

He opened his mouth to call her name when-

"Yo Alice."

It was that mangy Cheshire Cat. Peters blood boiled like a pot of soup on the oven.

"Will ya marry me?"

What?! Peter could hardly believe his ears but of course Alice would reject him. Didn't she love him after all? She had said so herself.

"Yes."

Yes?! Alice had accepted?! It couldn't be.

"Cool." The Cheshire Cat was ectastic. "The weddings tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yes." Alice sounded so blank, but she had said yes.

"Awesome. I'm gonna post this on my blog and invite everyone to our wedding."

"Okay."

Emptiness. Emptiness.

That's all Peter could feel right now. Yet this was his fault. His fault alone for rejecting Alice. Had he not done so Alice would not be getting married to the Cheshire Cat.

At that moment the Cheshire Cat looked over and saw Peter standing there.

Then he smirked and Peter lost it.

Alice was his!

He stepped forward and yelled, "Alice is mine! She will never marry the likes of a mangy cur like you. I love her!"

"Peter?!"Alice was surprised.

They looked at each other. In the distance Peter could hear someone playing a tragic tune on a violin. It was so fitting.

"How could you Alice? Say that you would marry him?"

"But Peter my heart was so broken. I had to say yes!"

"Alice you have betrayed me. You always do. But it doesn't matter. I'll always love you no matter what. So please call off your engagement and marry me instead."

"She can't."

The Cheshire Cat stepped forward, his eyes stormy and glaring.

Then he grabbed Alice, opened up a portal and pulled her into it.

The portal closed and they were gone.

An Peter was all alone.


	8. Chapter 8:happy ending

Everyone was taking about the latest episode of The life of Boris. It was all anyone could talk about.

Peter had watched the episode too. He cried.

Alice. He missed her.

He'd been running around trying to find and rescue her when he'd seen the episode playing on one of the iPods of a kid who was watching it off YouTube.

He'd watched it all. Everything. The way Boris had touched Alice , the way he had made her laugh and smile, the way Alice had said again that she would marry him. She'd looked so happy.

Peter was not the one for Alice. He could not make her happy.

"Peter!"

It couldn't be. But it was. Alice was running towards him, a smile radiant on her face.

"Alice?!"

They ran for each other and hugged.

"I missed you so much,"

"Oh Alice are you alright?"

"I am. Boris forced me to laugh and he made me say i would marry him again. But I don't want to marry him. It's you I love Peter. I want to-"Alice was speaking breathlessly when Peter interrupted her.

"Kiss me?! Yeah, I know. Come on there's a alley right there."Peter was speaking breathlessly too and he began tugging her towards it when Alice slapped him.

"What?! No! I meant marry you!"

"Oh... that too, I suppose. Alice will you marry me?!"

"Of course I will Peter! I love you!"

"Oh Alice!"

Alice jumped into his arms and they began kissing wildly.

"Oh Alice. "

"Oh Peter!"

"Da hell?!"

Peter and Alice looked up to see Boris glaring at them.

"We're suppose to get married Alice and you're already cheating on me!"

Alice glared at him even while Peter just ignored him and kissed Alice's chin. Boris's eyes glowed hotly and angrily.

"We're over Boris. The weddings off. I love Peter. You did all you could do to separate us but our love is too strong to be broken. So get out of here already!"

"Shut up you bitch we're not over! I love you! And you told me you'd marry me on national television."

"So what?"

Then Boris burst into tears and even Peter stopped what he was doing to look at him with shock and disgust.

"You're pathetic."Alice said with disdain.

"But I love you soooo much! All I did was only because I wanted you to be mine because I know it's impossible for you to ever love me back!"

Peter rolled his eyes. "You lost. The girl you like doesn't like you back. Get over it."

"No!"Boris shouted angrily. "I challenge you to a duel Peter! Whoever wins gets to marry Alice! Whoever loses gets to become a eunuch."

"Okay let's go."

"Come on guys this isn't a dothraki wedding," Alice mumbled nervously.

They both ignored her and Peter let go of Alice so he could go face Boris in a stare down.

"Battle begins now!"screamed the director for Boris's reality tv show.

"Rabbit power unleash! Fire style, earth magic go!"

"Cat power activate, water style, wind magic go!"

Instantly Peter transformed into his rabbit form and Boris transformed into a cute, cuddly cat.

"Omigod, so cute!"Alice squealed and she would have ran forward to cuddle them but the director stopped her saying it would ruin the battle.

Boris scratched feebly at Peter while Peter hopped around in circles. He got in a couple of bucktooth bites.

Somehow Boris landed on his back and was pawing feebly at the air while meowing pitifully. Peter took this chance to attack his stomach.

Boris began yowling and then shifted to his human form.

"I surrender,"he looked traumatized.

"Yass!"Peter went to Alice and they hugged.

"Guess it's the yaoi life for me," thought Boris sullenly and gloomily as he became a eunuch.

Alice and Peter were married as soon as they found a minister which was only five minutes after Peter won the duel.

All they had to do was kiss in front of him and say I love to each other. It was perfect.

Later as they walked together along a sunset beach Peter and Alice both said i love you at the same time. Then they kissed and felt so happy.

They were finally together at last.

And they would always be until alice returned home after she realized she had a sister complex for Lorina and wanted to go the lesbian way instead. She thought it would be a lot like the manga citrus but even more steamy and forbidden and hotter.

Peter cried a lot that day and became Boris's lover, bonding over their shared heartbreak for Alice.

And when Alice came back after figuring out Lorina was dead Boris and Peter were already too much in love to even consider taking her back.

So Alice went to the country of diamonds. Where all she would remember was peters obsessive love for her and it would be like he still loved her.

But that was all in the far future. For now Alice and Peter were simply in love and together. They had their happy ending.

The end


	9. Author

Hi,  
So it's been a long,long while since I last updated. But I was feeling motivated today so I finished writing Simply and here it is! My first ever completed work on fanfiction! I'm super happy!  
Anyway please feel free to comment or tell me what you thought of the story. I'd like to hear it. And maybe check out my other works on this site?

from,  
caramelsmiles


End file.
